First Meeting
by Ambzloves
Summary: OneShot. Ryder and Marley meet just a short drabble if you like it i can write more.
1. First Moments

Ryder/Marley 

Ryder was at his locker typing his combination he heard a sigh and looked to his right. He saw a girl with brown hair who looked so sad. This just broke Ryder's heart, he may have been new to the school but he hated people being sad. He looked at her and tapped her shoulder so she turned around. "Are you okay?" Ryder asked her softly as not to scare her. Marley looked at the boy in front of her, this guy was cute he had a classic Justin Bieber cut that just worked for him and his eyes were so pretty. She gave him a soft smile "Fine, just cheerleaders giving me a bit of grief you know" She sighed again. Ryder smiled at her "Just ignore them, there probably just jealous" Marley looked up at him "jealous?" she said confused as to why someone like Kitty would be jealous of her, Marley Rose. "Well yeah... you're like really pretty" Ryder said stumbling over his words slightly. Marley face lit up with a real smile "Really? Thank you I'm Marley" Ryder's cheeks tinted slightly pink "I'm Ryder I'm new" he said to her. "So Ryder, I know we just met but would you maybe wanna catch lunch sometime?" Ryder smiled wide "Sure just text me when" he took out a pen and wrote his number on some paper. "Text me anytime" he said. Marley blushed "I really must get going now I have glee club so I'll text when you want to meet you" she walked away happier now with a little bounce in her step. Ryder watched her, thinking maybe this new school wouldn't be too bad.


	2. The Date

The Date

The next day Ryder was in the gym, lifting weights his phone was on the bench. He lifted one more weight and ran a hand though his hair. His phone rang with his text tone; he slung a towel round his shoulders and picked up his phone. He looked at the message that said 'unknown number' he moved his eyes to the actual text.

_Marley/_ **Ryder**

_Hey this is Ryder right? It's the girl you met the other day Marley?_

**Hey Marley! Yeah this is Ryder it's nice to hear from you!**

_Yeah, um I was wondering if you want to catch lunch today maybe?_

**Yeah sure that would be lovely! **

_Um okay we can meet in the cafeteria?_

**See you then!**

Ryder put his phone done and went off to shower, before his lunch date with Marley.

Marley put her phone away as she headed to the bathroom, before going to see Ryder.

As Ryder entered the crowded cafeteria he saw Marley sitting at a table by herself looking beautiful, her hair was lightly curling and those eyes. He smiled easily and walked over to her. He stopped beside the table and sat down opposite her.

"Hey Marley" He said smiling directly at her his teeth white and eyes shining.

Marley looked up breathless for a moment; she smiled back at him "Hey Ryder"

"So tell me about yourself?" Ryder said looking into Marley's eyes briefly.

Marley lightly blushed at the brief eye contact. She then opened her mouth to answer his question. "Marley Rose moved here recently, had some problems at my old school because of my mum"

Ryder listened to everything she said "I love your mum she's awesome" He said as he looked to the lunch line. "Should we go get some lunch?" He said "Since this is a lunch date" he smiled charmingly at her.

"Yeah we should" Marley giggled at him giving him one of her special smiles she saved for guys she liked.

Her and Ryder went up to the lunch line, and got their trays. Marley's mum gave Marley a look which clearly said tell me later. Once they had they food they went and sat down.

Marley played with her food before looking at Ryder shyly. "So, I told you about my life tell me about yours"

Ryder popped a fry into his mouth chewing thoughtfully. "Well Ryder Lynn moved here a few weeks into the school year, I moved here because of my dad's job (A/N correct me if I'm wrong) and um" he stopped looking up at Marley. "I have dyslexia" He said looking down. He was embarrassed about his dyslexia to say the least.

"Ryder, its okay there's no need to be embarrassed just means you learn different to everyone else. Different is good and it doesn't mean you're not normal" she said softly. Slowly Ryder looked up at her with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Marley" he carried on eating his lunch every so often catching her eyes. When he finished he pushed his tray away and gazed at Marley wondering how he was so lucky to have someone as beautiful and sweet, as Marley to like him.

Marley had finished as well and looked up to see Ryder looking at her. She smiled at him and thought that she was lucky to have somewhere like Ryder who was kind and handsome to like her.

_A/N So second chapter thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited you guys are the reason I wrote a second chapter. So like, dislike? Leave a review to let me know please. Amber xoxo _


End file.
